


You Can Tell She's a Princess

by SilentWaves



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness b/c of Blair, The Delancy/Blair is background, they're at a boarding school full of cute girls SOMEONE is going to be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWaves/pseuds/SilentWaves
Summary: Hadley and Isla and may be side characters in Blair’s quest to take back the throne, but in each other’s eyes, they’re the stars of the show.
Relationships: Delancy Devin/Sophia | Blair Willows, Hadley/Isla
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	You Can Tell She's a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe I wrote Barbie fanfiction for a movie from 2011. I still don’t know what happened. I re-watched this movie and **bam** I was struck with inspiration and wrote this in one night. Um,,,, anyways I love old Barbie movies a lot ok don’t @ me please.

Princesses weren’t supposed to have unconventional interests. They also weren’t supposed to be lesbian, but that never stopped Isla from staring at other young women for a bit too long, or staying up late at night to chat on conspiracy forums.

Isla doesn’t know about being lesbian, but she sure as hell knows that her roommate Hadley must also be up to date on the latest theories. Who else would instantly reply with the questioning glint in their eyes?

When they first met, Hadley had seemed like the typical jock stereotype. Isla knew enough girls like that to answer with just enough apathy in her voice to keep her away, before she started inviting her to the soccer field to play or watch a match. 

Typically, those were the kinds of girls that asks questions like ‘it’s fine that you’re a lesbian, but you’re not into me, right?’ and then expect the opposite answer of what Isla gives. Those were the kinds of girls who call themselves ‘bi-curious’ but then only use her to make their boyfriend jealous. Those were the kind of girls who Isla would never associate herself with again. 

The fact that she ended up rooming with Hadley was unfortunate, but Isla was a pretty dang mature 16 year-old, and she could sure as hell put up with it. 

Blair had been nicer, more Isla’s speed, and nice enough not to pry too much. If she’s lucky, she wouldn’t even need to come out to these people this year, and they wouldn’t need to ever distance themselves from her because of it. 

But after the welcoming ceremony, Isla could be sure that Hadley was different. She couldn’t be certain, since they had just introduced themselves not even an hour ago, but she could almost guarantee that they would get along, and not just only for the fact that Hadley probably also spends an ungodly amount of time on online conspiracy forums.

She was just so _open_ , and _kind_ , and _bright_ and _holy shit Isla, don’t do this to yourself, she’s probably straight and I’m not in the mood to deal with that awkwardness again_ and probably going to be a really good friend.

Blair was a safe buffer. She just needed to be in the room, and Hadley and her would talk enough that Isla wouldn’t need to. Which would have worked out wonderfully if Isla wasn’t so _damn comfortable_ having a conversation with Hadley.

It would be hours after Blair had already fallen asleep, diligently preparing for the next day of sabotage and shitty teachers, while Hadley and Isla whisper stories of Gardania’s hidden secrets, and sharing opinions on how true the stories might be (to them, they were all real).

It would be during an academic class, where Isla would notice Hadley dozing off, and slip her a few notes to make her laugh. They probably would have gotten in trouble, if Dame Devon wasn’t so preoccupied with getting mad at Blair over a small fumble.

It was exchanging whole silent conversations using just one look, as though they had known each other for years instead of days, while comforting Blair.

By the end of the first month, Isla was absolutely certain that she was in love.

The dorm was just the two of them most days, since Blair was getting tutored by the Headmistress. When it was, they would spend their time either conversing or watching videos online. Sometimes, Hadley would go outside to practice soccer, and Isla would willingly along and watch from the stands. 

Once, Isla had gotten a song idea stuck in her head, and it was only after pulling an all-nighter to get it all down and mixed before she realizes that it almost sounds like a love song.

Blair, being the amazingly lovable clutz that she was, accidently plays it one day after lunch.

“You’ve got to stop doing this, Blair, or I’m going to start thinking that you’re playing my tunes on purpose!” Isla shakes her head, though there’s no malice in her words.

“I am _so sorry_! I hadn’t realized that the ketchup was there, and—” Blair starts.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it, dude.” Hadley interrupts by putting a hand on her shoulder. “If Isla was actually mad, you’d know it.” She gives Isla a smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

She was right, of course. Isla rarely got _really_ mad, since any angry thoughts usually turned into an idea for a tune before the hour was up, but when she did, it got ugly.

Hadley had witnessed it once, when Isla was ranting about how horrible Delancy was to them. There’s still the torn soccer ball and smashed school-issued makeup kit to prove it.

“Ugh, I’m still sorry though,” Blair says. “I’ll definitely make it up to you by being your number one fan when you finally release your songs to the public.”

“Hey!” Hadley says, her eyes bright and gleaming. “That’s my job!”

Isla loves being Hadley’s friend, just as she loves being Blair’s friend. But sometimes, she wishes that she and Hadley were just a little bit _more_.

* * *

Hadley wakes up in a cold sweat.

This happens sometimes, when she dreams of falling off the high bar, or slipping on a field, but this was different. This time, it was because she just _knows_ she’ll have trouble looking at Isla in the eye for the remainder of the day.

It started when they first met, because Isla was cute. Objectively. And Hadley wasn’t one to miss when someone good-looking was in front of her. She had dreamt about hand-holding and deep, gorgeous brown eyes, and even something that chaste had her hoping that she wasn’t a sleep-talker. 

If Isla ever finds out about her current dreams, which were decidedly _not_ something as innocent as hand-holding, Hadley would probably transfer schools. Maybe even move out of the country.

But it’s more than that. It’s the late night talks, or the way that Isla always seems to be stuck in her own little world, full of stories and music. Hadley long ago realized that this wasn’t just a surface-level attraction, but instead something that made her want to be a part of that small world in Isla’s head.

They had all their classes together, obviously, since their whole grade was only 20 or so students, and they all have the same courses. It was torture, to say the least.

Not that talking to her was torturous, really, since their conversations always become the highlight of Hadley’s day. It was torturous in how Hadley always ended up getting lost in Isla’s soft brown eyes, or watching the light reflect off of her neatly combed hair. 

It was honestly a little scary, how much a single person had taken over Hadley’s life over the course of just a few months, but Hadley gladly treasured every moment.

“How’s tutoring going, Blair?” Hadley asks in a rare moment when all three of them were in their dorm.

“It’s really coming along, I think.” Blair answers. “Miss Privet says that I’m ‘finally unlocking my princess potential’, or something like that.”

“They should put that on a t-shirt,” Isla chimes in, taking off her headphones. “Charm School merch.”

Hadley laughs, because how can someone be pretty _and_ charming? It just wasn’t fair. “Or make that the school’s slogan, at the very least. Privet says it at every assembly.”

“She’s a little cheesy, but a good teacher.” Blair admits. “The tutoring has really helped.”

“Do you think you’re doing better in classes now?” Isla asks, in that soothing gentle voice of hers. “Dame Devon still yells at you a lot, but I think she’d do that no matter what you do.”

Blair sighs. “Yeah, I can almost ignore her now. It’s just Delancy.”

“What about her?” Hadley asks. “If she’s still badmouthing you, just push her right back.”

“Ugh, it’s not that easy,” Blair says. “As much as I want to slap some sense into her… well, I couldn’t do that without getting expelled.”

“We could do it for you,” Isla says. “She’s such a bitch, you know?”

_And she swears so gracefully. That’s totally not allowed, seriously._ “Right.” Hadley nods. “I took some karate, if you want me to beat her up.”

“But then _you guys_ would get in trouble, and I would never live that down.” Blair says, laying down on her bed and turning off her lamps. “And besides, you guys are _princesses_ , and I’m just some commoner. You shouldn’t have to go through so much trouble for me.”

“Pshh. Bullshit.” Hadley says. “I thought Privet was teaching you how to have more self-confidence? Well, we’re definitely close enough for me to beat someone up for you, commoner or not.”

“Me too,” Isla nods. “We may have only known you for a few months, but if Delancy or Dame Devon ever make you upset again, we could probably hire a hit team.”

Hadley laughs, and wonders briefly when they started referring to themselves as a team, as though they know the other person well enough to make a conclusion for them, which is true. “And if we lose a crown or two in the process—” she shrugs, “—no biggie.”

Isla nods in agreement. “We’re here for you, Blair, in case you ever need anything.”

“Aww, thanks guys.” Blair yawns. “I’m so lucky to have met you guys here.”

“Us too.” Isla says while turning off the light, although not making any motion to close her laptop. “Good night, Blair.”

“Good night.”

That night, Isla and Hadley stay up watching the live feed of the current World Soccer Championship match, with Hadley explaining the terms and player stats to Isla, and Isla aptly paying attention in a way that’s got Hadley’s ears and face burning.

* * *

They confess at lunch one day, and began dating right away.

* * *

“Would it be weird for me to say that Delancy is kind of hot?” Hadley asks one day after classes. “I mean, obviously, you’re prettier, but don’t you think she has really nice cheekbones?”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Isla nods in response. “Of course, _you’re_ prettier than her, but she’s definitely got the nicest hair in school.”

“Facts.” Hadley says. “Maybe if she was less of a bitch, she’d be really cool.”

Isla laughs, “So you’re saying that if she wasn’t a piece of shit, she wouldn’t be a piece of shit.”

“Well,” Hadley smiles. “Sure. Yeah. That’s about right. If she can just fix that cocksure attitude of hers…”

“Oh? Do I have competition?” Isla jokes. “If you break up with me to start dating our friend’s tormentor, I’d have to stop recording that song I made for you.”

“No no no, don’t do that. I was just kidding!” Hadley says, laughing. “I’d obviously break up with you _after_ you give me my song.”

“Well now that you’ve revealed your grand plan, I don’t think I’ll show you the song at all!” Isla grins.

“Ahaha wait, no, I take it back—” Hadley begins, but is interrupted by Blair opening the door.

“Oh, hi Blair!” Isla greets. 

They’re pretty sure that Blair knows they’re dating, since they haven’t made any effort to conceal it, but at the same time, Blair was the kind of person who wouldn’t realize something until it slapped her across the face. Also, Blair was a great person, but _just in case_ she was homophobic, they tried to keep the PDA to a minimum around her. They were to be roommates for another few days, and they may as well finish off their school year as friends.

Ignorance is bliss, and all that, so Isla and Hadley didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship just because Blair didn’t support them. Let her assume what she wants, and if she does support them, then she’ll naturally pick up on the fact that they’re dating, right?

“Hi guys, what’s up?” Blair says. “I’m kind of tired from classes today, so I might hit the spa.”

“We’re going to the spa tomorrow, right before the Manners class in the castle.” Isla says. “We want to look our best while searching for Gardania’s clues, after all!”

“Yeah, if you’re not too tired, do you wanna come with us then?” Hadley asks. “I wouldn't recommend going to the spa two days in a row, since there’s no point the second time.”

“Right, that’s fair.” Blair nods. “But now that my tutoring’s done, I’d rather spend more time with you guys. Wake me up early tomorrow so that we can go together.”

“Sure thing!” Isla says.

* * *

“Alright. Have we packed everything?” Blair asks. “I don’t want to get there and realize we forgot anything important.”

“I brought the basics.” Hadley responds. “There’s rope and stuff, and I’m pretty sure we could McGuyver something together if need be.”

“Right.” Blair says. “By the way, new uniforms came in. If you guys need any adjustments to your new outfits, I have the fabric to do that now, before our break-in.”

“Oooh, you’re calling it a break-in now!” Isla says, clapping her hands. “And yes, the hip section here has been a little tight.”

Blair moves to adjust the fit of Isla’s skirt. “Well, with you guys saying it so much, I’m not surprised that it’s caught on.”

“Well, that’s because it’s what it is.” Hadley says. “If you think about it, what we’re doing is _totally_ illegal.”

“SHH!!” Isla hushes. “Hadley, please don’t let the whole school know about our totally illegal plan for tonight.”

“Oops, sorry.” Hadley smiles sheepishly in apology. “But the walls are pretty thick, and everyone’s too busy being excited for Coronation Day to really listen out for any suspicious trios going to steal a crown.”

“Well, now you’ve jinxed it,” Isla smiles. “If we do somehow get caught, I’m blaming it on you.”

“Me?” Hadley says with a jokingly-exaggerated amount of betrayal in her tone. “Well, sure, I supposed. Blame it all on the one who’s doing the most heavy-lifting.”

“We can carry stuff for you, if it’s a bother.” Blair says, looking up from Isla’s skirt. “I don’t do weight lifting like you, but I can at least carry a tea tray.”

“And I’ve had to haul speakers a few times for my friends at their concerts.” Isla adds.

“Nah,” Hadley waves a hand dismissively. “It’s actually barely heavy. The only reason I don’t want to add too much is if stuff starts clanking around and making noise.”

“ _Whew_ ,” Isla whistles. “Have you broken into castles before? Should I start locking my valuables in a more secure vault?”

Hadley laughs. “No way. I just have common sense, unlike _some_ music nerds that I know.”

Isla pouts, though unable to contain her smile, “Well, I’m sorry for not knowing how to successfully break into a highly-guarded castle.”

“I think we’re all set here.” Blair says, putting her sewing kit away. “How does it feel?”

“Much better, thanks.” Isla walks around in her newly-adjusted outfit. 

Hadley thinks that it suits her a little _too_ well. If she ends up getting distracted during this mission, she’s going to blame Isla and her stupidly-cute mesh gloves and stupidly-well-fitting jacket.

Isla just smiles, because she knows how good she looks, and she could say the same for her girlfriend.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Blair says as they make their way to the castle, the first words she’s spoken since their meeting with Delancy after they got arrested, and then un-arrested.

“Yeah.” Hadley says. Isla just silently nods in agreement.

“Is it wrong for me to say that Delancy seemed incredibly attractive just then?” Blair asks. “Like, I didn’t know I could like girls, but Delancy? Woah.”

Isla and Hadley exchange glances.

“Ah, wait. You guys aren’t like, conservative or anything, right?” Blair asks. “If you are, then I guess forget I said anything? I mean—”

“Uh, Blair.” Isla interrupts. “We’ve been dating for the past few months—”

“—three, to be exact—” Hadley interjects.

“—Right, three. We of all people wouldn’t judge you if you started liking Delancy.” Isla finishes.

“Oh. Really? Wow, I guess I should have noticed, huh?” Blair stops walking for a second, forcing the other two to stop as well. “Wait, really?”

“Mhmm,” Isla says. “It wasn’t obvious?”

“I mean, I guess I thought that you two were just really close, and. Uh. Yeah.” Blair says. “Oof, yeah.”

“Well,” Hadley says. “There’s not time for your confused bumbling. We’ve gotta get to the crown before it’s too late!”

“Right! Yeah, sorry.” Blair shakes her head, and starts walking towards the palace again, all the while muttering about _purple dresses_ and _strawberry-blonde curls_.

* * *

Thankfully, their teenage hormones hadn’t stopped them from getting arrested. 

Well, technically, they did get arrested once, and then imprisoned later that night for a separate incident, but everything worked out alright.

There wasn’t much to say on the matter other than how Gardenia got its right queen on the throne, and that Dame Devon wouldn’t be around to torment young highschoolers anymore. 

All was well. Isla was playing one of her tracks, everyone was enjoying the party after the coronation, Blair had just met up with her younger sister and mother… 

It would all be alright.

“Hey.” Isla puts an arm around Hadley’s shoulder. “You know that your thoughts are really obvious?”

“You’ve only told me a thousand times,” Hadley responded. “What’s up?”

“That’s my question. You look sad.”

“Well, it’s just… the school year’s over, right?”

“Yes. And we all graduated just fine. It’s in the song and everything.”

“Well, yeah. And your song is lovely.” Hadley leans over to place a light kiss on Isla’s cheek. “But what comes now?”

“What comes now? We’re 16, there’s so much to come that you don’t even need to worry about it.”

“I mean, what’s next for us?” Hadley asks, hesitantly looking up.

“Well, we live in an age of technology and airplanes,” Isla says. “I have no doubt that we’ll see each other a lot. Unless you don’t feel comfortable with a long-distance relationship?”

“Well, I guess we can always merge our kingdoms together. There’s too many of them anyways.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” Isla muses over the idea for a moment. “Well, we’d have to persuade Neumexique and Seetle if we want the land to all become one large country, since our kingdoms are fairly far apart.”

“That’s Yvette from last year, and then Symphonia from the year before, right? I’m sure we could get in touch with them.”

“Hmm, yeah. If we’re still together by that point, we’d probably stay together for a long time.” 

“Well, a long time is… a long time.”

“What, you don’t want to get married straight out of high school?” Isla asks, though she’s not serious. They’ve already discussed that, since most highschool sweethearts don’t stay together very long, that they wouldn’t expect anything long-term out of their relationship. However, Isla has a small part of her heart that hopes they’d be different.

“Hmm. Maybe after we settle into our new roles.” Hadley answers. She doesn’t love the idea of marriage, especially since they’re both so young, but what she doesn’t mind is the idea that they’ll spend more time together, outside of school.

They’d be able to go on proper dates, to cafes or amusement parks. It wouldn’t just huddling around Isla’s laptop for hours on end, chatting and stifling laughter so as to not wake Blair. though Hadley hopes that they’ll still make time for that (minus the stifling laughter, of course).

The future was scary, there’s no doubt about that. But after being on the front lines of a coup, finding a long-lost princess straight out of their conspiracy theories, and becoming friends with her? After getting arrested and imprisoned yet getting out of both situations unscathed? After basically getting through a prison break with only a phone keypad and some wires? 

There was nothing that some politics or documents could do to top that, and Hadley and Isla were ready to face it as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I still can’t believe I wrote it so fast? That’s kinda badoinkers ngl. Uhh, yeah, I guess don’t expect to get too much ~~or any~~ more Barbie content since I’m more into other stuff rn? But you can still hmu on [Tumblr](https://voicelesswaves.tumblr.com) and chat with me about gay gals, because the Barbie characters are very gay and I cannot be convinced otherwise.


End file.
